rewritefandomcom-20200213-history
Sakuya Ohtori
Kotarou, you did say once that you were my destiny, you're far more than my destiny; you're the one changing all of our destinies. I think your power holds something I was never capable of, Kotarou. I was unable to come to this place of create a new possibility. ''(Sakuya telling Kotarou in the Moon Route) Personality Sakuya is a third-year student at Kotarou's school who looks after Chihaya as a guardian would, and despite having the same family name, is not directly related to her. While generally a sociably kind person, he is rather cold only towards Kotarou; Sakuya enjoys making fun of him, like inventing embarrassing nicknames for him. Over the course of Chihaya's Route he grows closer to Kotarou; acknowledging him as his successor to protecting Chihaya. Kotarou refers to him as Chihaya's father but he prefers the term brother. Appearance Sakuya has violet hair and red eyes. At school, Sakuya wears the common male's uniform, along with glasses too (giving off a studious personality). In battle he removes his glasses and dawns a black over-coat; covered in white bandages, black gloves, and a chain flowing from his neck. Synopsis Sakuya is actually a familiar, regarded by those in "Gaia" and "Guardian" as the strongest familiar in the world. In his past life Sakuya was a samuri who devoted his life to protecting his master "Minata" in a time similar to the current events of ''Rewrite. ''Sakuya failed to protect his master and as everything fell down around him he began rewritting his body until he turned into a tree. Years later Guardian attacks a village where familiars are created which is where ''Chihaya ''lived; in an attemp to escape the massacre Chihaya fled to the forest and fell to her knees before the large tree that was Sakuya. Sakuya materializes himself in his human form, though he is now a familiar and makes a contract with Chihaya. The two escape the village and Chihaya passes out; Sakuya decides to erase Chihaya's memories because when they escaped the village he had killed hundreds of people and did not want her to remember that. '''Chihaya's Route': After the events in the forest Kotarou is invited to stay with him and Chihaya for protective purposes. Over the course of the route Sakuya witnesses Chihaya grow more closer to Kotarou and begins to respect him a bit more. When Kotarou is badly beaten by Tenma and his familiar Krivoy Rog, Sakuya appears and slices the giant familiar in half with his bear hands, but does not kill it.Sakuya enters the forest along with Pani & Gill where they are ambushed by the rouge summoner Tenjin, and his flying familiar Kilimanjaro. Though Sakuya could easily dispatch Tenma and his familar, Kilimanjaro's flying ability keeps him out of their reach. Gil flies up to distract the familiar while Sakuya deals the finishing blow. Around that time Akane aquires the Key and gives her to Kotarou and Chihaya. After returning from the Harvest Festival, Sakuya notices Kotarou being attacked by Touka and saves him with little trouble, but she sends them a letter demanding that Kotarou and Chihaya bring the Key to a designated area.akuya is summoned by Chihaya when they are over-whelmed by Touka and Shizuru. Shizura releases gas from her body that has petrical effect on familiars, putting the group in a bad state. Sayuka and Kotarou both urge Chihaya to run but she does not listen. Drowning in despair Kotarou recieves a telepathic lecture from Midou that forces him to Rewrite ''his own mind in order to protect Chihaya. Sakuya, Shizura, and Touka team up to stop Kotarou from destroying everything, but are over-whelmed by his power. Chihaya gives Sakuya the power she obtained through her contract with him, making him grow strong enough to stop Kotarou. Sakuya, Chihaya, and Kotarou are summoned by Akane to an underground room where Akane kidnaps Sakuya. After Chihaya and Kotarou make Akane return to her original self, Sakuya turns into a giant familiar capable of destroying the world. With assistance from Shizuru, Touka, Esaka, and Midou, Kotarou manages to fly up to the giant familiar and wake Sakuya up by hitting him. The familiar falls a part and Sakuya is on the verge of disappearing, but before vanishing, he and Kotarou spare using their sword and then their fists. '''Lucia's Route': Sakuya is mentioned in Lucia's Route, but not exactly seen. Shizuru's Route: When Gaia attacks Guardian's base, Sakuya is seen strangling Esaka using one hand. Kotarou prompts Sakuya to leave the base, but he does not obey because he is loyal only to Chihaya. Shizuru attacks Sakuya resulting in a heated battle beyond belief, eventually they stopped buy Chihaya who suddenly appears. She states that she's going to quit Gaia and leaves with Sakuya. After the Key emits salvation, Sakuya is seen with Chihaya. chihaya thanks him for all that he's done, but he simply says that he believes that their was more he could have done. Chihaya disappears but it is not actually seen that Sakuya disappears. Moon Route: In the battle to protect Kagari from the familiars sent by Sakura Kashima, Sakuya appears and destroys the familiars surrounding Kagari. After stating that he is more powerful that ever having arrived with the combined knowledge of every being that was ever him, Chihaya orders him to destroy the familiars that attack from the sky. As Chihaya and Shizuru disappear, Sakuya begins fighting familiars with Kotarou, but suddenly countless familiars fall from the sky towards Kagari. Sakuya transforms into his final familiar form and begins destroying them, but also getting caught in theei poisenous fluids; eventually he reverts back into a Sakura Tree ''and disappears from the world. '''Terra Route': Sakuya appears before Kotarou as he's going to see Kagari, Sakuya tries to pursuade him not to go but Kotarou asks him if he's ever felt the same way about someone the way Kotarou feels about Kagari. Realizing that Kotarou is determined, Sakuya high-fives Kotarou and states that he can now finally disappear. Story (Common Route) Arnaments *'Bandages': Sakuya is covered in white bandages that act at powerful shields, the bandages are extremely durable and almost unbreakable. *'Black Shroud': When in battle Sakuya dawns a black over-coat surrounded by bandages. Abilities *'Speed and Power': Being the strongest familiar in the world Sakuya's speed and strength surpass all else. He can move faster that Shizuru and bind her with his incredable strength. His strength is also enough to tear through the armor of "Tenma's" familiar. *'Petals Sword': Seen in his last moments when he spares with Kotarou, Sakuya can create a sword made of pink petals. Though his hands are enough to dispatch his enemies *'Healing': Because he is a familiar and has a contact with Chihaya he can heal Chihaya when she gets hurt and vice-versa. *'Rewrite': He may have had the same power as Kotarou and may have aquired it from the Key. ''After Minata's death he rewrite his entire body thus becoming a tree. *'Final Familiar Form': At the end of Chihaya's Route Sakuya transforms into a giant familiar made of earth, with his human body's form emerging from its chest. The familiar attacks with its many branches that are incredibly durable, and because of its colossal size it has to such energy from the planet in order to sustain itself. In the Moon Route Sakuya can change into his familiar form at will and control it. Quotes Trivia *Sakuya has a huge fear of cats, to the point where he'll slip into a comma if one approaches him. *Sakuya becomes very distraught when Chihaya yells at him. *Throughout Chihaya's Route, Sakuya shows a sense of jealousy towards Kotarou. *Sakuya's name is actually the male-equivalent of saying ''Sakura, ''which means ''Cherry Blossom (Tree). *Because Sakuya's history is similar to Kotarou's current life, he is considered Kotarou's predecessor. Infact he mentioned that in Chihaya's Route and the Terra Route. *At the end of Chihaya's Route, Sakuya creates a sword made of petals which is possible his life-force as a familiar, like how Kotarou's life-force takes the form of ''aurora ''(Northern Lights). *In addition Sakuya's bandages may be the same as Kagari's ribbons due to their durability and severing capability. *Like Kotarou, Sakuya's existence is a response to Kagari's existence; when she is born into the world, someone like Sakuya or Kotarou is born to protect or kill her. Gallery Rewrite Sakuya.jpg Sakuya Profile.jpg References Category:Supporting Category:Male Category:Characters